leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jumbo cards (TCG)
Jumbo cards (Japanese: ジャンボカード Jumbo card), also occasionally referred to as Oversized cards, are a variant of Pokémon card released for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Much like , they are strictly promotional and are not legal for Organized Tournament play. As the name suggest, Jumbo cards are much larger in size than standard, regular-sized cards, varying from slightly larger than a normal sized card to a height of at least eight inches. In Japan, most Jumbo cards are given out at exclusive events, such as a grand reopening or JR Train Stamp Rallies. Although this type of release method is possible for the international languages, the more common release method is in merchandise, such as the or the . Although all produced and distributed by The Pokémon Company International, the international Jumbo cards aren't always consistently the same: some products will switch out their Jumbo cards for others when released in Europe. As they aren't ever intended for tournament play, Jumbo cards are often given certain characteristics impossible for tournament cards. In English, there are four Jumbo cards printed as s ( , , , and ), giving these cards an exclusive 3D appearance. Starting with the XY Series, The Pokémon Company International was no longer able to release figures in their TCG products when distributing them to European audiences. Thus, while North American audiences receive products with figures, such as the , Europe instead receives products with the figures replaced with Jumbo cards, i.e. the . List of Jumbo cards (Base Set)|Lightning|||Top Deck Magazine (February 2000)}} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Colorless|||Warner Bros. Pokémon The Movie 2000 promotion (July 2000)}} |Lightning|||BattleZone (December 2002)}} |Fighting|||BattleZone (February 2003)}} |Metal|||BattleZone (March 2003)}} |Darkness|||BattleZone (January 2003)}} |Grass|||BattleZone (April 2003)}} |Grass|||BattleZone (May 2003)}} |Psychic|||BattleZone (June 2003)}} |Fighting||| BattleZone (July 2003)}} (Nintendo Black Star Promos)|Fire|||e-League (September 2003)}} (Nintendo Black Star Promos)|Grass|||e-League (October 2003)}} (Nintendo Black Star Promos)|Water|||e-League (November 2003)}} Topper (Legendary Collection)|Fire||| }} Topper (Legendary Collection)|Water|||Legendary Collection Box Topper}} Topper (Legendary Collection)|Lightning|||Legendary Collection Box Topper}} Topper (Legendary Collection)|Psychic|||Legendary Collection Box Topper}} Topper (Expedition)|Psychic||| Box Topper}} Topper (Expedition)|Water|||Expedition Base Set Box Topper}} Topper (Expedition)|Darkness|||Expedition Base Set Box Topper}} Topper (Expedition)|Grass|||Expedition Base Set Box Topper}} Topper (Aquapolis)|Fire||| Box Topper}} Topper (Aquapolis)|Psychic|||Aquapolis Box Topper}} Topper (Aquapolis)|Metal|||Aquapolis Box Topper}} Topper (Aquapolis)|Water|||Aquapolis Box Topper}} Topper (Skyridge)|Colorless|||Skyridge Box Topper}} Topper (Skyridge)|Colorless|||Skyridge Box Topper}} Topper (Skyridge)|Colorless|||Skyridge Box Topper}} Topper (Skyridge)|Colorless|||Skyridge Box Topper}} (EX Ruby & Sapphire)|Energy|Metal||e-League (January 2004)}} (EX Sandstorm)|Energy|Colorless||e-League (February 2004)}} (EX Ruby & Sapphire)|Trainer|Pokémon Tool||e-League (March 2004)}} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Psychic|||''Pokémon XD'' launch (October 2005)}} (DP Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} (DP Black Star Promos)|Metal||| }} (DP Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} (DP Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (DP Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (Triumphant)|Darkness|Psychic|| }} (Triumphant)|Water|Metal||Clash of Legends Box}} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Darkness|||Pokémon Black Version and White Version Tour}} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Darkness||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Grass||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Fire||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Water||| }} (BW Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} (Noble Victories)|Fire|||Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom (December 2011) }} (Next Destinies)|Psychic||| }} (Boundaries Crossed)|Water||| }} (BW Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (Plasma Freeze)|Psychic||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Fairy||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} Charizard (Flashfire)|Fire||| }} Charizard (Flashfire)|Dragon|||Mega Charizard Box}} (Primal Clash)|Fighting||| }} (Primal Clash)|Water|||Hoenn Collection}} Metagross (XY Black Star Promos)|Metal||| }} Diancie (XY Black Star Promos)|Fairy||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Psychic||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Fighting||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} Absol (XY Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (Ancient Origins)|Water|||Shiny Rayquaza-EX Box}} (Ancient Origins)|Fighting|||Shiny Rayquaza-EX Box}} Rayquaza (Ancient Origins)|Colorless|||Shiny Rayquaza-EX Box}} (XY Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} Blaziken (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} Swampert (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} Mewtwo (BREAKthrough)|Psychic||| }} Mewtwo (BREAKthrough)|Psychic|||Mega Mewtwo Box}} Aerodactyl (XY Black Star Promo)|Fighting||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} Gyarados (BREAKpoint)|Water||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} Mawile (XY Black Star Promos)|Fairy||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} (Fates Collide)|Fighting||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Grass||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Lightning||| }} Beedrill (XY Black Star Promos)|Grass||| }} Garchomp (XY Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} Salamence (XY Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} (Flashfire)|Fire||| }} (Phantom Forces)|Psychic||| }} (Flashfire)|Colorless||| }} (Furious Fists)|Dragon||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Psychic||| }} (Sun & Moon)|Psychic||| }} (Sun & Moon)|Metal||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fighting||| }} (Fates Collide)|Dragon||| }} Camerupt (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} Sharpedo (XY Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} (BREAKpoint)|Metal||| }} Lucario (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Fighting||| }} (Guardians Rising)|Lightning||| }} Tyranitar (Ancient Origins)|Darkness||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Grass||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Water||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Psychic||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Lightning||| }} (Ancient Origins)|Psychic||| }} (BREAKthrough)|Psychic||| }} (Steam Siege)|Fire|Water|| }} (XY Black Star Promos)|Lightning||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Grass||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fire||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Lightning||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Grass||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fighting||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Darkness||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Colorless||| }} (Crimson Invasion)|Colorless||| }} (Burning Shadows)|Fighting||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Lightning||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Darkness||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Darkness||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fighting||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Colorless||| }} (Ultra Prism)|Metal||| }} (Ultra Prism)|Psychic||| }} (SM Black Star Promos)|Fighting||| }} (Miscellaneous Promotional cards)|Colorless||| }} |Dragon||| }} |Dragon||| }} |Dragon||| }} Jumbo|Dragon||| }} Jumbo (SM Black Star Promos)|Dragon||| }} Jumbo (Yellow A Alternate cards)|Psychic||| }} Jumbo (Yellow A Alternate cards)|Water||| }} |Water||| }} |Fire||| }} |Water||| }} |Lightning||| }} |Colorless|||Flareon-GX Special Collection }} |Colorless|||Vaporeon-GX Special Collection }} |Colorless|||Jolteon-GX Special Collection }} |Metal|||Melmetal-GX Box}} See also * * Category:Promotional cards it:Carta Jumbo (GCC)